Nimagi Stories: The Knight and the King
Axel and the Orphans ft. Issac the lost Axel walks into a living room surrounded by the same mob of children from the week before. Axel sat down in the same chair as last week. "Tell us a story Uncle Axel!" A kid said excitedly. "Right..... hmmm AH, I'll tell you how I met a good friend of mine from a different universe. Issac lost, Kight of the sun! If only he was here he'd help me tell it." There is a noise outside, sounding like a groan and something walking in the rain outside. (cause all good stories deserve to be told around a fire during a storm) "Chimera's back!" One of the kids yelled and they all huddled behind Axel's chair. "Hold on kids Chimera would just poof on in here not outside." Axel. got up and answered the door. A tall dark humanoid figure stands in the doorway. A lightning flash shows the familiar armor of a friend. "Hey Issac I was just about to tell the orphans a story care to join?" Axel asked. "Sure, just remind me next time I visit here to tell me the weather." Issac says walking in. "If I said it was rainy you wouldn't have come." Axel replied walking to the living room. Say Issac you said that you and your followers are not dead but also not alive right?" (Hello?) "Well the undead part of the army is, Harold and Lucy are grown up now and stuff like that but aside from that I think yes." Issac says, then sees the orphans. "There a tiny people in here." (im here I just went to sleep, im in a differnet timezone right now) "Yes this is an orphanage." Axel sat down in his chair. "Kids this is Issac my firend I told you about, say hello." "Iuwa Issac!" The kids responded. " They said hello in Nijama. *Ahem* Now the story.... I was relaxing on the grass infront of the village one day when a portal swallowed me up. I fell from the sky into the deep dark bleek weird disgusting giant monster filled midevil world that looked like a Tim Burton moive on stereroids.... no offense." Axel began "None taken, anyways I on the other hand had just recived word that this guy had appeared in said world from Siegmoar and Harold." Issac then adds. "They were training where you landed. Right?" "Right, I didn't know if they were friend or foe cuz they pointed their weapons at me. SO I did the thing I do best and fight back. I was holding my own until they started poking me with spears. I'm not good at mid range fighting that much...." "Wait so you lost the fight?" Toma asked "Pfft no I just decided to stop before I'd burn them them my limit breaker form heheheheheh." Axel lied but the kids believed him. "Actually, from what I heard Siegmoar had to jump on top of you in order to not kill them." Issac says trying not to snicker. (why is the ext tiny?) (I have no Idea) "I DECIED TO STOP!" said louder. "Anyway issac comes in and..... What did you do?" "Well, I took you to the castle and welcomed you, of course everyone else was a little more... cautious that others." Issac said. "And then we had dinner." he then said proudly. "We knights of the sun are rather generous, but then something happened... or someone walked in and caught Axel's attention. Right?" (Hello dankness my old friend) "Yeah I think he was a black tiger guy whom I mistaken for Uzarth... I'll tell you guys that story some other time. *Ahem* So I tackled him....... then proceeded to beat the daylights out of him. "And then after we tried to get him off we knocked him into another guy, one thing led to another and then there was a full on bar fight." Issac sayed chuckling. "I might have broken someones back with the ye ol' back breaker. Strange enough that fight made me think of the food fights we have in the guild mess hall, you should stop by more offten Issac. *Ahem* After the bar fight, I headbutted Issac grabbing him by his chain mail and started demanding to know where I was. Once again his friends took out spears and held them at my neck." Axel said smacking his fist into his other open hand was he said the word headbutt. "I will try to visit more often, anyways" He started. "I then told the story of my home world and how bad things were, it went a little something like this." Issac then says the entire opening sceen from dark souls 1 and tells the story about the first flame and lord gwyn and then how Issac became the choosen undead and was about to tell his adventure. "But thats a story for another day." "I never paid attenion to it as you kids know I have the attention span of a nat." Axel said sitting down "Anyway after what ever Issac said I think I told him I an the king of Nimagi and wanted to inspect this kights of the sun who might I add whom doesn't pray to Rath. "Im still confused on who this Rath guy was anyways." issac says. "Anyways you wont belive the look on your Uncle's face when he saw the diversity of the army, we had humans mobians, aliens and more." "yeah I didn't know mobians exsisted in different universes. oh and by the way Rath is the god of the sun in my universe. "Ah, ok." Issac then sayed. "Anyways I then asked about his universe and what it was like there." he then sayed as he looked at Axel. *Axel expains the entire story of last week in a shorter version. then starts explaining Nimagi its self.* "Nimagi is a flaoting island with lush green jungles filled with dangerous plants and animals." "It is rather nice, aside from the weather, anyways afterwards I asked your uncle how he got to my world." Issac then sayed. "Which I said that a portal swollowed me up and poof I fell into his universe. After than I Asked how do they even survive in this world where demons giant monsters and other factions constantly tries to kill them. Not that I don't face the same things, its just that, no offense Issac but you guys seem to have less defensive and offinsive options besides swords, sheilds, fire, and limited magic I think. "Well, you see we use souls to give ourselves power to survive in this world, and also we are the sunlight army, the nicest guys here so noone really bugs us often." Issac says. "They use souls as weapons kinda cool but also unfair to those who died. In my opinion." Axel said fixing his chair. "Well, thankfully the monsters of this world also carry souls, so hollowed humans arent our only source." Issac says. "oh..." Axel said confused. "Uncle Axel the story is getting boring." Toma said raising his hand. "Quiet Toma the story will pick up soon. *ahem* After that I wanted to know what these knights of the sun guild does on a daily bases." "Alright, so what we do is that I first took him to the top of the castle and showed him the area, and his jaw dropped when he saw the view, and the massive army." Issac told the kids. "Then I showed him what we train, pyromancy, sorceries, and other magics. Better than this worlds." He said, then we showed him the armory for humans, and then the armory for giants. No firearms at all." He then sayed. "Then I showed him the other 3 heroes of the sun: Siegmoar, Harold, and Lucy, well Lucy is in training right now though." Issac finnaly said. (hey the text is normal! -classic) "I liked what I saw but I still thing the way Nimagi trains it's warriors are better. Oh Issac and I got into a big debate about that. Sure they fight Giant monsters but I'm worse than any demon dragon or anything in between they got." Axel laughed. "Any way I explained the training we Nijama warriors do. Hunting Norseful wolves with nothing but a knife, Survive a week in the Sarula pits aka Death Flower valley. and the worse of all Trying to survive a 3 day long battle with the king or Queen of Nimagi. "Whats so bad about that?" Toma asked. "Ok you've seen the warrior martial arts and the Shamen Martial arts right?" "Yes." The kids responded "My ansestors and I are forced to learn every single one of them from both classes in the army. If you all will ever play chess, we are like the queens, the best piece in the whole game. So we will not hesitate to kill one of our own...Like Niro Ga." "The Fallen Shaman?! Are you gunna tell us the story!" Jarvis asked. "Next week, I can't just stop in the middle plus Issac is here. *ahem yet again* After I explained our training of warriors and shamen. Issac explained his way of training." "I told them that before a warrior completes his or her training they have to go through the abyss and retrive an artifact, now the abyss is like hell but its dark, and if someone enters without a special ring they get eaten alive by tiny insects, the abyss itself is filled with humanity phantoms, deformed humans, and an abyss golem that would pumle you into a pulp as soon as it saw you." Issac says before taking a breath. "Then they have to go down into a pit and fight a lightning spitting sandworm, then they gotta go and slay a iron golem, a golem which none of the legends of the land im from have currently beaten but eventually they do and we replace the golem." Issac finnaly says. "But the recruits are normally human undead, so they die... A LOT." Issac finished. "After that..... what happend?" "Well, then they get their soapstone and roll and sent off to either shapen their skills or to spread jolly cooperation!" Issac then says. "Then I got bored so I asked Issac who was the best fighter in their guild because I wanted to test myself against them." "Then I said it was me and Siegmoar, and Axel didnt believe me about that part" Issac then said. "Hes right then I got the best idea if I beat them both I could become leader. SOOOOO I challenged them both at the same time." "And he regretted it." Issac then said a little mockingly. "Should I tell them how we kicked your rear?" Issac then said. "Ok I put up a good fight and Siegroy (he can't say Siegmoar) threw sand in my eye and NOW I think I can beat the both of you I gain new powers and crap!" "Wanna bet?" issac then said. "also its Siegmoar." He said afterwards. "Yeah I bet the Fenrir Garnet vs the rarest gem in your universe!" Axel said lossening his arm bands. "Rarest gem?" Issac wondered. "And whats with the arm bands?" "You'll see." Axel said smirking. "Ok, anyways where were we in the story?" Issac then asked. "After that I got up healed and then I got hungry too bad we destroyed the mess hall with that huge fight." "yeah, it was awesome though, but anyways Siegmoar then treated us all to some caterina cooking, all sorts of pastries, meats and more! And some of the best wine you could ever taste" Issac said. "Then out of an act of revenge I picked up Siegroy and slammed him though a table for getting sand in my eye. Kinda like this." Axel picked up Issac and slammed him through the dining room table. Axel still held the grudge after being beaten. "And then Siegmoar tried cooking uncle Axel" Issac sayed getting up with a chuckle. "But I maneged to keep everyone calm." Issac then said. "Not that I'd taste good... I think. Anyway I asked them to help me find a way back to my universe So I figured I'd have to kill something or get a scared gem of some kind." "And I just said we could just teleport you via sunstone." Issac said. "Then I said really? Thats lame can I go slaughter prey or something cmon give me something hard to kill!" Axel replied. (hello?) (hello darkness my old friend) (I've come to talk with you again) "Then I said that you could try to slay a soulless spearman, a creature made by Jordan the fallen knight." Issac said later "Isn't that the guy who tried to kill us all?" Axel said recalling The Darkness in Us All rp. "Correct, and even though he has escaped multiple times and we kick his ass, he still likes to leave his heavy hitter minions around." Issac replied. "Right... so there for I went off to murder things, met three wicthes, I think then 3 health bars appeared under me. SO I thought this was a boss fight, and I proceeded to fight them. I got evil witch goo on my handed after beating one's face in." (blep) (What?) "Who were those guys? I don't think I remember them." Issac said. "Maybe that was a diffenrent universe that looked like yours...... Hold on..... then what did I fight?" Axel said holding his head. "You fought to soulless spearman, the thing that was 20ft tall! With a spear twice that size" Issac said. "But Uncle Axel you said that I hate dealing with mid range weapons!" Jarvis said. "I got so pissed off I broke it then the rest was a blur... but when I came to his body parts were in different places.... Dear Zaruth I'm brutal..... Why am I like this...." "Because you didn't do that, you hit something and the stalagmites amputated it." Issac said. "Well not before it also did a number on you, you broke your nose and arm." Issac then said "wait, no that was something else... never mind you are rather brutal." He then says to Axel. (hello dankness my old friend) "I...I can't remember.. anyway I ventured on taking this big sword I got off a dead guy then came to a castle, atleast that wht happened right? I still can't remember." Axel turned to Issac (LE GASP your not dead!) (I KNOW I WAS JUST MOVING!) "yeah, anyways afterwards we gave you a neat medal for that and we asked if he wanted to go home or stay for a while longer." Issac then told the children as he told the story. (People never tell me things! But hey how was the move? ) Axel just nodded, not paying attention. (its good, im almost finished. anyways I put up several blogs about it!!!) "And what did you say Axel?" Issac then said with a sigh. "Anyways so any questions kids?" he then asks the children. "What do you look under your helmet?!" One of the kids asked raising her hand. "Yeah I always wanted to know that." Axel said. "Im afriad thats something for another time." He says in a grim tone. (also thats revelaed in the (hopfully upcoming) RP I plan to make later) "Aww please!" The kids said in unison. "Now now kids don't pester its time for bed anyway.." Axel said getting up from the chair. "Good night uncle Axel. Good night Issac." the kids said. "Night Axel." He says standing up. "Thanks for letting me do this Axel." "Night Issac come by anytime Nimagi is always open to ya, and if you'd like a tour one day don't be afraid to ask." Axel called back. "But im terrified of tours!" He says sarcastically and with a laugh. "anyways cya later" He says before teleporting back home with his sunstone. Category:Stories